One Hour Departure
by ScreamForSOH
Summary: One hour before the final battle is set to begin, Harry ponders all the 'what if's of his life, the big and the small and as he is about to act on one of the questions, someone gets there before him. HPDM. warning: Slash. rr. xoxo


**AN/ ****this is just a short one, trying to get myself to write quicker so made myself finish a one shot in an hour… kinda worked. Hope you like it. **

**Warning: slash**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**AN/ Oh and do you think I should do a sequel, another chapter, or leave it for you guys to let your imaginations run wild? Let me know in a review. :3**

**Thanks to BleedingxHeart and Zuppalizzle too for beta-ing this. **

**One Hour Departure**

By Scream4SOH

It's an hour before we have to go, to prove ourselves, to lose ourselves, and to save each other. And all I can think about is the 'what ifs.'

What if there was no war?

What if I come out at all?

What if I came out the other side changed?

What if I hadn't had any of my friends?

What if Ron hadn't turned his back on us?

What if I told Draco how I felt?

The normal kinds of questions you ask yourself before wandering into the firing line of the darkest and most powerful creature of this century. All the questions, all the possible lives we could have lived, all out of our own control, except one; and it was playing with my imagination more then the others.

Draco had changed sides a year ago, his father in prison and his mother in St Mungo's after her breakdown from Lucius's imprisonment. Draco had no reason to keep to the dark; he never really followed it before, but couldn't risk his father's wrath. Due to his change in the war, many other students in Slytherin had come out in the open as supporters of the light, while others finally showed their true colours; attacking Draco and the other students who announced their allegiances with Harry and because of that loyalty, with Dumbledore. Too bad the old fool ended up pushing Harry too far. Breaking away from the Order, Dumbledore and many of his friends, Harry began preparing alone for the battle he was sure would come. His breaking away from Dumbledore had become huge news and very public once the Daily Prophet got a hold of it, returning to their favourite articles of claiming Harry to be dark or at least turning dark and how he couldn't be trusted.

He ended up turning to Draco and some of the other students who he knew were light, but didn't agree with Dumbledore's methods or state of mind. Over time, he was able to gain their trust. A new force was emerging in the war.

Hermione believed in Harry and supported his decision to join with the other students; Ron on the other hand was against the allegiance with Draco and the other students, causing more publicity for Harry and the others believing in him.

Hogwarts had long since been closed due to the war, and instead the base for the group was Grimmauld Place, which was magically expanded by Remus and some other adult wizards and witches who chose to follow Harry. He had not been corrupted by too many years of fighting and the dangers of politics, as the Ministry and the Order were.

Draco and Harry had been living at Grimmauld for almost eight months now and while they weren't fighting every day, things still weren't completely fine between them. And yet, Harry found himself wanting to protect the blonde, to hold him and most of all be able to call him his. The only problem was that Draco often seemed like he couldn't even stand to be in the same room as the ex-Gryffindor.

Harry's mind began to run in circles about the 'what ifs' of him telling Draco, of how that could effect their relationship now. What if he didn't tell him and one of them died? Suddenly Draco sat beside him on the top step of the stairs leading to the upper floor from the entrance, from there, they could see everyone preparing.

"We have twenty five minutes before we are scheduled to go." Draco said, watching the others with a grim expression.

Harry just nodded.

"You think we are ready? Think you are ready?" The blonde asked, edging closer so he could talk without being overheard.

Harry shrugged and ran his hands through his hair. He really wasn't sure; he didn't want to even think about what he was leading the fifty odd people into. What he was leading Draco into.

"Do you?" He asked, face hidden in his hands. Draco's closeness was confusing him and causing havoc on his senses and his mind.

Draco shrugged and said quietly, "I think they have been trained as best as they ever could have been in a situation like this, and things will works out however they will. We have set things up, now we just have to play our hardest." Harry looked at Draco, surprised by his calm demeanour and philosophical perspective.

"What about me? Do you really think I am ready to this?"

Something Harry was always thankful for with Draco was he never tried to just make him feel better. He would be truthful and in the end this would help more than a quick and automatic reassurance.

"I don't think you would ever be able to prepare to kill, Harry, but I do think you are ready to do what is needed for this group, for the world…" Draco paused, taking in Harry's expression of fear and nerves with concern. "Most of all I know you'll be ready to do what is necessary for me…"

Harry didn't even have time to react before Draco's lips were on his own and a hand cupping his cheek.

He closed his eyes, taking in the sensation and trying to let his mind let go for at least a while and enjoy the moment while it lasted, to remember it forever in case it was the last.

"About fucking time." Suddenly the moment was lost and the two broke apart, blushing slightly. Remus was at the bottom of the stairs, "Come one you two, you can finish that after the fight, five minutes until we leave."

The last few minutes flew by. Harry made a short speech with Draco's hand in his own, trying to keep strong. Because in the end, it was up to his own success for them to win, for their survival. Suddenly they were all in the entrance, surrounding Harry, and taken by port keys to the battlefield.

Let the game begin…


End file.
